Guilds Explained by JDP
JohnnyDaPirate July 24th, 2015 Pirates of the Caribbean Online Explained: Guilds A guild is a group of pirates, sharing their guild name, and leaderboard stats. Like Adolf Hitler’s third reich, a guild is very much a dictatorship. Each guild has a Guildmaster, which controls all aspects of the guild. To Kick any member of the guild at will, and as many at once as he pleases, promote and demote members, invite new pirates to the guild, name the guild, and create invitations. Each guild has it’s own channel for chat which only members of the guild have access to. Leaderboards Each pirate’s individual leaderboard statistics are combined to create the guild’s. i.e. T S U N A M I consist of 3 members; Jason Dreadfury, Johnny and Captain Nick. On July 24th, 2015, Jason Dreadfury defeats 2,000 enemies and sinks 300 ships, Johnny defeats 10,000 enemies, sinks 10 ships, and wins 40 hands in blackjack, while Captain Nick sinks 600 ships, wins 15 matches of mayhem PvP, and goes to jail 3 times! T S U N A M I’s stats for July 24th, 2015 would be: Ranks Guild’s consist of the following member ranks: * Guildmaster * Officer * Veteran * Member Guildmaster There can only be one Guildmaster. The Guildmaster is by default the founder of the guild, however, the rank can be appointed to another member. When done, the former Guildmaster will automatically be demoted to the rank of Officer. The Guildmaster has the abilities to name the guild, invite new members, kick anyone, promote and demote a member’s rank and create invitation codes. Unlike Officers, there is no limit to the amount of Members the Guildmaster can kick per day. Officer There is no limit to the amount of Officers a guild can have. Officers have the ability to invite new members, kick Veterans and Members, and create invitation codes. Officers can only kick up to 5 people a day. Veteran There is no limit to the amount of Veterans a guild can have. Veterans have the ability to invite new members and create invitations codes. Member This is the default rank for any new member joining a guild. Members have no special abilities. Naming ' A guild by default’s name is “Pirate Guild guild created”. i.e. Jason Dreadfury created the first guild in [[Pirates of the Caribbean Online|''Pirates of the Caribbean Online]]. The guild’s given default name would be “Pirate Guild 1”. A guild can only be renamed once. Guild names are unique, no two guilds can have the same name. When requesting a guild name, a moderator must approve the name. If a name is rejected, the Guildmaster will have the opportunity to request another name, and can keep doing so until a name is approved. A pirate’s guild’s name is located beneath the player’s name. Guild naming guidelines: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild#Naming_Guide * No personally identifiable information. For example, you can't use your own name * No Disney characters or other cartoon characters * No exact characters from the Pirates movies and no mixing of exact character names. For example: Elizabeth Turner, William Sparrow * No copyrighted names * No inappropriate mixed case. For example: Neither JoePirate nor joEpiRAte. Joe McPirate is ok. * No sentences * No foul language * Names must be at least three letters * No names that imply that you're a Disney employee * No non-English words * No religious names * No references to anything illegal * Apostrophes, Periods and Dashes are the only punctuation/symbols allowed, but must be separated by a letter. For example, Joe's Pirate Guild, Crazy. Pirates, Land-Lubbers Guild 'Invitation Codes ' In the Guild Options menu, you can create a Invitation Code for other players to use to join your guild. Invitation Codes could be created for single use, multiple use or unlimited use. When creating a Invitation Code for multiple use, the creator can use the slider to select how many people can redeem the code. Invitation Codes can also be redeemed from the Guild Options menu. '''Guild Chat Guilds have their own channel for chat available to all members of the guild. Messages in guild chat appear in Blue. Guild Chat has it’s own tab available in the Chat Box. Guild Menu ''' The Guild Menu can be accessed by pressing “F” on the keyboard and selecting the Guild Tab. The guild menu shows a list of the guild’s members. The Name button is used to arrange the guild’s members in alphabetical order, while the Online button is used to arrange the guild members by who’s Online and Offline, members Online going first. Members are also sorted by Rank. '''Guild Options The Guild Options menu can be accessed from the Guild Menu. From the Guild Options menu you can View Invitation Options, Redeem a Invitation, Create a Invitation, Create or Leave a guild, and Request a name if available. 'Helpful Links' * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Chat * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guildmaster * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Officer * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Veteran * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Member * http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Chat * http://piratesonline.wikia.com * http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Online * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Online 'References' Category:Guides